


An Electrifying Combination

by Hiromujin



Category: Street Fighter V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromujin/pseuds/Hiromujin
Summary: At one of Miss Kanzuki's prestigious party, Laura stares at all the men, wondering about her own love life. Just when she's about to throw in the towel, an attractive stranger sweeps her off her feet.





	An Electrifying Combination

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Z0mbiraptor's amazing Laura and Zeku art. Check them out on Twitter, without their fantastic art, this one-shot wouldn't have come to be!

The night was young. A cool breeze filled the air of the Kanzuki estate, as Laura Matsuda sat bored at her table. Miss Kanzuki's parties were always pretty fun, but lately the Brazilian bombshell had been yearning for a little more excitement. She gave Sean a lot of grief for not having a girlfriend, but the truth was, she just didn't want him to end up like her. Yes, Laura loved herself. She knew her body was rocking and she had no doubt others knew that, what with the way she flaunted herself about. But deep down, she really was lonely, and incredibly so, especially at social events like these. Even that ninja girl seemed to be having better luck than she was!

"Excuse me, Miss? Oh dear, I hope you aren't deaf. It would be awkward if I was talking and you absolutely couldn't hear!"

Laura snapped back to reality, suddenly perking up. She turned behind her and saw a gorgeous man. His hair looked like it was made of chocolate, and his suit was top tier. Even if the gloves he wore clashed a bit with the formal wear, it looked like he was a fighter- something that instantly made him attractive to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I must have been dozing off." She said to him, blushing a bit. "Did you need something? I'm sure a guy like you could have just moved into any other girl." Laura had immediately dove in. He WAS attractive, and she wanted him to know. Better to play off that than her own failure to pay attention.

The man chuckled. His voice was deep, yet suave and sexy. It had a sweetness to it that showed off his confidence.

"It's quite alright. I don't think any other women at this party are quite as eye-catching as you are, my dear. Your unique hairstyle is like a trap, catching me in its grasp all the way from the other side of the room. Would you care to dance?" The man said, extending his hand to her. "This song is best enjoyed with a partner, and with a woman as graceful as you, I'm sure we'd catch the entire party's attention, perhaps even the hostess's?"

Laura smirked, and did all she could to not let a stupid giggle escape her lips. He had a way with words, and had proven his worth. She took his hand, letting him guide her onto the dance floor, before they fell into each other's arms, moving to the music.

"You're not like any other guy I've met, no one can put the moves on me and make it work like you did. What's your name, stranger?" Laura asked, smiling up at him. He looked so at peace, yet ready for anything. It was almost like he expected an attack at any moment- he had to have been a fighter.

His eyes closed and he smirked as Laura's perspective was shifted every which way with a gentle twirl, and then a dip. When he picked her back up, his eyes opened.

"My name is Zeku. I'm a friend of Miss Kanzuki's and of Miss Ibuki's."

So, he DID know Karin. Laura had suspected as much, but Ibuki too? Not unexpected, they usually spent a lot of time together. He must have been loaded to have caught Karin's eye! The thought sent chills down Laura's back- she didn't need a rich boyfriend, but her mom had always said financial security was a wise choice.

Laura pressed herself closer to Zeku, and she could feel him blushing as he turned away. What a strange guy, so suave yet so shy. The combination was perfect. "So, Zeku. What say we ditch the party and go for a walk? All this hot air is making me sick!"

Almost on cue, she raised a hand onto her head. A bit of exaggeration never killed anyone, right?

\---

"And you created all the ninja techniques by yourself?"

"Not entirely. I had a master, and I had a pupil. He's the new head of the clan, I just want to make the Striders a success."

Laura's eyes widened in awe. They had been away from the party for about an hour, and she'd learned much of Zeku's aspirations and dreams. It was nice having someone to relate to- she just wanted Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu to be famous, and he just wanted his Striders to be famous. But one thing he said made her wonder about him.

"You said you had a student who succeeded you? Wow, either you're older than you look, or I've got a lot of training to do so some tiny little kid doesn't catch up to me!" A loud laugh escaped her lips, while, Zeku looked a bit uncomfortable. She looked at him, embarrassed that she may have offended him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she was knocked down by him, and her sentence was finished with the clang of a kunai being stuck in a wall.

"Laura, please forgive me for that. It seems we have some unexpected guests." Zeku was in an odd stance, looking ready to go. Laura joined him, her hands out.

"Well, why don't we teach them how Striders and Matsudas drop a butt-kicking on eavesdroppers?"

With confident smiles, the two got to work, dispatching ninja after ninja. There were only about six, but they were rather formidable, they must have done their homework on the two fighters. Laura didn't falter and neither did Zeku. The goons were so easily beaten that the few minutes they spent on them felt like seconds at best.

"Alright!" Laura said, jumping into his arms from joy. "We did it! Zeku, you're amazing!"

Zeku looked down at her in surprise, and Laura looked back at him. The two separated and looked away, embarrassed at the hug. They weren't more than acquaintances, yet here they were, hugging one another like old friends.

As Laura regained her composure, the other dashed past her quickly, before striking a ninja coming in for the kill with him palm sending him flying. And then... white hair?

"Zeku..?" She asked, wondering what was going on. Was this why her statement had made him uncomfortable?

Zeku sighed. He had gotten too into it and acted impulsively. He didn't mind his age, but when someone like Laura was so beautiful and so young, it had left him hesitant to approach her as he naturally was. "Yes Laura, though I may not sound it, I'm pretty ancient." A small chuckle. It felt good to come clean. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him.

"Wow. You move pretty well for your age." She put her hands on her hips, "I had a feeling there was more to you than I saw. No man my age would be that polite."

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry I lied to you, if you wish to not see me again, I get it. Just know that your moves are hot hot hot, and I'm glad I got to see them in action." A crooked smile spread across his lips. Matsuda Jiu-Jitsu had given him some new ideas.

"Why would I be mad? You saved my life! And if I'm honest..." a blush as she looked down sheepishly. "I'd love to do this again sometime, outside of Kanzuki's parties."

Zeku did not see that coming.

"Of course, my dear. Shall we grab drinks sometime?"

"Why don't we head back to Kanzuki's place? We can discuss details afterwards."

"Very well, just let me change first." He made handsigns, then touched the ground, vanishing and then reappearing as his younger self.

Laura laughed, "Okay. That's gonna take some getting used to. But either way, the Striders are pretty hot hot hot."

Zeku chuckled, interlocking his arm with hers and beginning to lead her back to the party. She definitely could keep up with him.


End file.
